Famous and Overboard
Famous and Overboard is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-eighth case of the game. It is the forty-fourth case of Berrini and the second case in Oakwolf Studios. Plot Following the arrest of Howard Maple in the previous case, the player joined Luke Leon-Mathieu in an exclusive sightseeing tour of the latest Gigantic movie set. There, the player and Luke discovered the crushed body of actress's assistant Jack Indigo underneath an antique piano. Beatriz then confirmed that someone dropped the piano from above by pushing it off the prop ship's deck. They then found clues to suspect film editor Ryan Everton, the actress the victim assisted, Fiona Lakes and Gigantic film director Edward Kalling. They then were informed by Penelope Hunter that a bereaved woman was sobbing in the studio cafeteria. They went to the studio's cafeteria, where they found a sobbing woman who claimed to be the victim's mother Jane Indigo. They then investigated the cafeteria to find clues to suspect actress Hope Summers. They then learned that Jack had slept around with the cast and crew before they learned that Jane was about to kill herself by jumping from the prop ship deck to join her beloved son. After they stopped Jane from killing herself, the team found enough clues to incriminate Edward Kalling for the murder. When they asked Edward about the murder, he denied his involvement in the murder until he made an outburst that that "idiot" was going to expose him for his directing style. He then explained that he forced the actors and actresses and that he would make them watch as he did explicit things. He couldn't let Jack expose him so he killed him to keep his secrets safe. He then revealed that he tried to pin everything on Ryan since he had planned the murder for some time. He told him to wear a gigantic badge and dye his hair black. However he hadn't counted on Ryan to not wear work boots, which ruined his plans. Astrid then told Edward that she was thankful that they got him in time and arrested him. Judge Marrakchi then found it was appropriate that he deserved fifty years in prison for the murder and his other crimes. After the trial, Ryan Everton came to the station to ask them for help with finding his missing friend, Nicole Bannister after she had not shown up for an outing they had planned. They then went to the Gigantic set where they found a handbag that belonged to Nicole. When they searched the handbag, they found Nicole’s phone, which reported that Nicole had planned an outing with Ryan and his friends the night before. Jordan also found out that the victim had called Gwen Leon-Mathieu about a limo, which led them to interrogate Gwen about it. Gwen told them that she had taken her limo to pick Nicole up outside the Gigantic film studio. Outside the film studio, they found a bloodstained hair clip that Edward discovered had belonged to the victim. He also told them that he found traces of chloroform on the hair clip, making the detectives conclude that Nicole had been kidnapped. They then thanked Gwen for everything she did to help the detectives. Meanwhile, Fiona asked for the player and Astrid’s assistance in recovering some refreshments for a memorial they were having for the victim. The actress then told them that she had a few cafeteria workers put together some French cheeses and sliced Italian baguettes on a elegant tray for her. Eager to help Fiona, Astrid and the player went to the cafeteria only to find the tray ruined and devoured by mice. They then sent it to Kendra, who willingly helped them obtain more cheese and baguettes to replace the ruined contents. They then gave the tray back to a grateful Fiona. Soon after, Chief Crosby, shocked by the news of Nicole’s disappearance, concluded that they needed to find out more about the kidnappings. Summary Victim *'Jack Indigo' (found crushed on the Gigantic set) Murder Weapon *'Antique Piano' Killer *'Edward Kalling' Suspects Profile *This suspect uses teeth whitener *This suspect plays poker Appearance *The killer wears a Gigantic badge *The killer has black hair Profile *The killer wears work boots *The killer plays poker *The killer uses teeth whitener Appearance *The killer wears a Gigantic badge Profile *The killer wears work boots *The killer plays poker *The killer uses teeth whitener Appearance *The killer wears a Gigantic badge *The killer has black hair Profile *The killer wears work boots *The killer plays poker *The killer uses teeth whitener Appearance *The killer has black hair Profile *The killer wears work boots *The killer plays poker *The killer uses teeth whitener Appearance *The killer wears a Gigantic badge Killer's Profile *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer wears work boots. *The killer plays poker. *The killer wears a Gigantic badge. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gigantic Film Set. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Snapped Rope, Clapboard) *Examine Clapboard. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Prints Identified; New Suspect: Ryan Everton) *Talk to Ryan about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Outside the Studio) *Investigate Outside the Studio. (Clues: Victim’s Briefcase, Broken Pieces) *Examine Victim’s Briefcase. (Result: Victim’s Notepad; New Suspect: Fiona Lakes) *Ask Fiona Lakes about the victim’s unwavering support. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Megaphone; New Suspect: Edward Kalling) *Talk to Director Kalling about the murder on set. *Examine Snapped Rope. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears work boots) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Antique Piano; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Comfort the victim's mother about her son's death. (Attribute: Jane wears work boots) *Investigate Studio Cafeteria. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Actress Identified; New Suspect: Hope Summers) *Talk to Hope Summers about the victim. (Attribute: Hope uses teeth whitener and wears work boots) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Threatening Cards) *Analyze Threatening Cards. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker; New Crime Scene: Studio Trailers) *Investigate Studio Trailers. (Clues: Broken Statue, Smudged Sheet) *Examine Smudged Sheet. (Result: Pink Dust) *Examine Pink Dust. (Result: Blush) *Ask Fiona Lakes about the blush she left on the victim's order of dismissal. (Attribute: Fiona uses teeth whitener, plays poker and wears work boots) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Restored Trophy) *Analyze Restored Trophy. (12:00:00) *Ask Edward about his broken trophy. (Attribute: Edward uses teeth whitener, plays poker and wears work boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Miss Indigo from killing herself to join her son. (Attribute: Jane plays poker and uses teeth whitener; New Crime Scene: Gigantic Ship) *Investigate Gigantic Ship. (Clues: Locked Camera, Victim's Tie) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance. (Result: Lipstick) *Interrogate Hope Summers about the lipstick on the victim's tie. (Attribute: Hope plays poker) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Ryan Everton about his fight with the victim on set. (Attribute: Ryan uses teeth whitener and plays poker) *Investigate Food Truck. (Result: Pocket Knife, Dish Tray) *Examine Dish Tray. (Result: Bloody Badge) *Analyze Bloody Badge. (09:00:00; The killer wears a Gigantic badge) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The One Behind the Camera (2/6). (No stars) The One Behind the Camera (2/6) *Ask Ryan Everton about what he wants. *Investigate Gigantic Film Set. (Clue: Nicole's Handbag) *Examine Nicole's Handbag. (Result: Nicole's Phone) *Examine Nicole's Phone. (Result: Texts) *Ask Gwen Leon-Mathieu if she knew where Nicole was. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Outside the Studio. (Clue: Bloodstained Hair Clip) *Examine Bloodstained Hair Clip. (Result: Bloody Hairs) *Analyze Bloody Hairs. (06:00:00) *Thank Miss Leon-Mathieu for the assistance. (Reward: Gigantic Brooch) *See what Fiona Lakes needed help with. *Investigate Studio Cafeteria. (Clue: Locked Tray) *Examine Locked Tray. (Result: Moldy Food) *Analyze Moldy Food. (03:00:00) *Give the food tray to Fiona Lakes. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Oakwolf Studios